


Zevran's Concern

by CuriousThimble



Series: Birds of A Feather [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Sweet Zevran Arainai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Something's changed between Zevran and Tabris, and he's not certain how he feels about it.





	Zevran's Concern

Zevran doesn’t know what it is, but there’s something about the Warden that makes his blood run hot. Perhaps it was the innocent way she had trembled in his arms their first night together. Or how in bed she whispers his name over and over, almost like a prayer: “ _ Zevran, Zevran, Zevran…” _ It could even be the way she fearlessly put her knife to his throat when they first met.

And then  _ something _ changed in the Deep Roads. It became...sweeter.

_ Whatever it is, _ he thinks, watching her spar against Sten,  _ I like it _ . They’ve been in Denerim all of a day, and already she’s gotten someone to beat her senseless in the arl’s courtyard. Something’s been troubling her ever since they entered the city, but Zevran knows better than to ask. She’ll tell him when she’s ready or not at all. That’s how their relationship goes.

_ I want more. _

The thought startles him so much his hand slips, causing him to cut himself on the knife he’s been sharpening. Cursing loudly, he clutches the bleeding hand to his chest, still somewhat distracted by Tabris whirling around her partner, braids fanning out around her.

“Zevran, are you all right?” Wynne asks, looking up from her knitting. It’s a warm, bright day, and one of the servants brought a comfortable chair out into a patch of sunlight for her. “Have you hurt yourself?”

“I have,” he says pathetically, walking over and holding his hand out toward her. “Might I lay my head on your bosom while you dress it?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Your shoulder, then? Have I mentioned I am an orphan?”

Wynne takes a look at his hand, shaking her head and making a  _ tsking _ sound at him. “You’re incorrigible,” she mutters, casting a healing spell over it. 

“You said  _ encouraging _ wrong,” he quips, opening and closing a fist once she’s done. Wynne mutters and lectures him every opportunity she gets, but he doesn’t mind. In fact, he encourages it; it makes him wonder what having his mother longer would have been like. “Are you enjoying the sunshine?”

Wynne ignores his question, squinting at the pair fighting across the courtyard.“You’re quite fond of her, aren’t you?”

“Tabris? We have our fun.” He shrugs, making an effort to not look over at his lover.

“Is that all it is?” she asks, taking up her knitting once more.

“Is that motherly concern I hear, Wynne?” he teases. “For me, or for Tabris?”

“Oh, Kalli can take care of herself quite well. When you part ways she will be fine. You, on the other hand, will never get over the loss of her.”

Zevran nearly chokes on his tongue. “W-What?” He sinks to his knees, looking confused. “What?”

“You don’t have to repeat yourself. I’m an old woman, I’m not deaf.”

“Your concern is...for me?”

Wynne doesn’t look up at him, almost sure that if she did, Zevran might die. It’s been difficult not to say anything to either of them, but anyone with eyes can see that he needs more love and tenderness than anyone she’s ever known. “Why shouldn’t it be for you?” she asks sensibly. “You’re a passionate man, Zevran. Someone should look out for your best interests.”

“And what does that mean, exactly?”

Hearing his recovery in his voice, she raises her head and looks him straight in the eye. “Zevran, you should understand that there may come a day when Tabris is forced between ending the Blight and staying alive. How prepared are you to watch her die?”

“We all could die,” he says flippantly. 

“Just be careful, Zevran,” she says, giving him a gentle smile. “Losing Kalli or Alistair would be bad enough, we needn’t lose you as well. Now give me your arm, and help an old woman back into the house, will you? I’m in need of a stiff drink after all this sunlight.”

Zevran laughs at the idea that she needs help, but offers his arm to her all the same. “Wynne, is this what you think of my little dalliance with the Grey Warden? That I will be heartbroken and lost when it comes to an end?”

“I think it’s far more than a dalliance, Zevran. It has been since the four of you came back from the Deep Roads. Your feelings for her are more obvious than you think.”

He nods as she confirms what he’s suspected. “Do you think I’m...worthy?”

“Don’t you?” He shrugs, and Wynne sighs and pats his hand. “Perhaps you should talk with her about your feelings.”

“I’m not sure what those are.”

She laughs softly, pulling her arm from his and resting her hands on his shoulders. “Take some time and think on it. Get her alone tomorrow and tell her what’s in your heart.”

“I will...think on it,” he promises and turns to go. 

“Zevran,” Wynne calls. When he turns, she gives him a small, sad smile. “My dear boy, you are a scoundrel, but you are worthy of being loved. Even by someone as impressive as our Grey Warden.”


End file.
